The industry is constantly seeking to improve the processes used to manufacture integrated circuits from wafers. The improvements come in various forms but, generally, have one or more objectives as the desired goal. The objectives of many of these improved processes include: 1) decreasing the amount of time required to process a wafer to form the desired integrated circuits; 2) increasing the yield of usable integrated circuits per wafer by, for example, decreasing the likelihood of contamination of the wafer during processing; 3) reducing the number of steps required to turn a wafer into the desired integrated circuits; and 4) reducing the cost of processing the wafers into the desired integrated circuit by, for example, reducing the costs associated with the chemicals required for the processing.
In the processing of wafers, it is often necessary to subject one or more sides of the wafer to a fluid in either liquid, vapor or gaseous form. Such fluids are used to, for example, etch the wafer surface, clean the wafer surface, dry the wafer surface, passivate the wafer surface, deposit films on the wafer surface, etc. Control of the physical parameters of the processing fluids, such as their temperature, molecular composition, dosing, etc., is often quite crucial to the success of the processing operations. As such, the introduction of such fluids to the surface of the wafer occurs in a controlled environment. Typically, such wafer processing occurs in what has commonly become known as a reactor.
These reactors have been quite useful for many of the fluid processing steps employed in the production of an integrated circuit. The inventors, however, have recognized that demands for future integrated circuit manufacturing processes may ultimately require more control and economic efficiency from the reactor. As such, a substantially new approach to processing and reactor design has been undertaken which provides greater control of the fluid processes currently used in connection with microelectronic manufacturing, and, further, provides for the implementation and execution of more advanced and improved processes. Additionally, the reactor includes several advantageous mechanical features including those that allow the reactor to be used with robotic wafer transfer equipment, those that allow the reactor to be readily re-configured for different processes, and those that allow the processing chamber of the reactor to be easily removed and serviced.